


Sabriel Crack: Regrettable Excerpts

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, NSFW, SO NSFW, also glistening thighs, so basically it belongs in the louvre, the term sex sceptre is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Exactly what the tin says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I give you, in doses: the best writing I’ve ever done, or will ever do, in this lifetime. 
> 
> A result of me going through my old drafts and re-discovering some sabriel crack I wrote a couple years ago.

 

_In a flash he was harder than a stale taquito._

* * *

_"God, you’re like a Picasso surrealist portrait, bending like that." Sam moaned, gyrating his hips in time to meet with Gabe’s and gripping his glistening archangel honey-dew thighs._

* * *

_Gabriel choked out a laugh, and Sam’s ego was promptly miffed, so he increased the speed of his wrist movements on the angel’s sex sceptre, giving him a breathless smirk as he did so._  
_"Gonna season you with my specially blended Winchester sauce," he husked. And then he was trying to lure the Angel of Arch into a smokin’ hot flamin’ kiss with seductive looks and gentle guiding from his free hand. (He’d fooled Gabriel. It was actually a tender kiss.)_

* * *

_Sam leaned forward hunkily, nibbling on Gabe’s earlobe, his breath hot and quick in Gabriel’s ear. And then he was whispering, voice husky and broken and needing: "Let’s woohoo like sims."_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
